Family Matters
by MadamSoprano
Summary: Set shortly after the events of Surprise and Chase's Girlfriend. The gang are all in a Family&Child development class where they are assigned a three month long project in which they are to pair up. . The twist? They have to live with their partners the entire three months in PCA's empty couple's dorm. Pairings C/Z LR/Q LM/M.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Welcome to my new story! I am still working on **_**Safe**_** but that will be wrapped up soon. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you do **_**Safe!**_

**Summary: Set shortly after the events of **_**Suprise**_** and**_** Chase's Girlfriend. **_**The gang are all in a Family&Child development class where they are assigned a three month long project in which they are to pair up. . The twist? They have to live with their partners the entire three months in PCA's empty couple's dorm. Pairings C/Z LR/Q LM/M.**

**Ch.1 Baby Daddy**

Zoey Brooks rushed into her Family & Child Development class right as the late bell rang. The teacher, Ms. Luna, gave her quick glance while smiling and pretending not to notice she was tardy.

"Take a seat, Zoey."

Zoey nodded, quickly making her way to the back where she sat everyday with Chase.

"Where ya been, Zo?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. She was all sweaty and flushed, like she had ran instead of using her Jet-X.

"My Jet-X wouldn't start after English so I had to run all the way across campus." She explained, sighing heavily.

"Oh yikes! Here have some water." He insisted, handing her his bottle.

She took it gratefully, chugging half of it. "Thanks!"

"Alright class! Quiet down! I have some very exciting news!" Ms. Luna announced.

The class groaned in unison. She was known for her "fun" assignments.

" I am going to pair you up in "married" couples and for the next three months you will be living in PCA's couples dorm together. Some of the girls will wear empathy bellies that simulate the movement of a baby in the womb. Eventually , when the time comes, the water will break and labor-like pains will start. This typically will happen at the end of the three months. Others will not have the belly but will need to take care of a _Baby Rethink This _doll.

"Do we get out of other homework?" Logan asked, hopefully.

"Actually, you do. I've talked to all of your teachers and they've agree to only give classwork that can be done within the hour of each class period. Also you'll be off the rest of the day in order to settle into your new dorms."

This caused the students to celebrate with Yeah!'s and fist bumps.

"Now, on to the pairs! I've matched you based on personality and compatibility. Rest assured I made sure you know this person so as to decrease any awkwardness ."

Chase closed his eyes, sending up a quick prayer that he would be assigned to Zoey.

" Stacey Dillsen and Wayne Gilbert."

Stacey squealed, throwing her arms around Firewire. "Hello hubby!"

"Glen Davis, you are with...Rebecca Martin."

Chase and Zoey exchanged looks of disgust. They certainly fit together.

"Vince Blake and Brooke Margolin"

"Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky."

"What!" the two cried in disbelief.

"Lola Martinez and Michael Barret."

Lola smiled Michael's way, glad that she was matched with a friend.

"And that leaves Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks."

Zoey gave a sigh of relief grabbing for Chase's hand. His face went scarlet at her touch.

"Who wants the belly?" questioned. No one raised their hand.

"Come on guys, this is part of the experience!" she begged.

Wanting to throw her teacher a bone, Zoey volunteered.

Ms. Luna smiled with relief. She could always count on Zoey.

Chase's eyes widened. "Zo, are you sure?"

"Positive. It's better than taking care of the actual baby!" She told him with a chuckle.

The thought of seeing Zoey in the empathy belly, pretending to be pregnant with his child, caused a stir deep inside of his heart.

He had accepted, after the Rebecca debacle, that he would never be over Zoey. He would probably spend the rest of his life head over heels for her and she would never know it but Chase would take what he could.

Soon after Zoey had agreed to the belly, Lola and Quinn did as well. They figured their roommate shouldn't have to go through it alone.

Ms. Luna brought the bellies to each of the girls.

"Ok, Pregnant ladies. Why don't you three go help each other put them on?"

Zoey released Chases hand, standing while holding her empathy belly.

When the girls were gone, Michael and Logan gathered around Chase's desk grinning like idiots.

"Well, if it isn't Zoey Brook's baby daddy." Michael chuckled.

"Shut up." He told his best friend, blushing furiously.

"This is your chance, man! You've gotta take it. " Logan urged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So Zoey is going to pretend to be my wife for three months and we have to live together while she is fake pregnant with my child. It is an assignment, it isn't real. "

" You are an idiot, Matthews." Logan snorted. "You'll crack and jump her within a month."

Chase felt anger sweep through his body so he stood and walked away from his roommates.

Michael swatted the back of his head. "You know better than to talk about Zoey like that,dude."

Logan grumbled, crossing his arms.

The door to the classroom swung open as Lola,Quinn and Zoey came inside.

Chase, who had been standing by the bookshelf, glanced up as they walked in. His jaw dropped as he looked at each girl individually.

Lola's tiny frame seemed to burst forward with what looked like a basketball stuffed under her shirt.

Quinn ambled in, leaning back slightly with one hand on the belly and the other on her back.

Then there was Zoey. He sucked in a breath as she waddled into the room, her eyes scanning the area for him. When she found him, she smiled brightly and pointed at her stomach. The belly slopped almost naturally, protruding in the most adorable baby belly he had ever seen.

"Alright,dads come help your wives and babies to your new dorms!" Ms. Luna commanded,gathering her purse.

Chase quickly made his way to Zoey's side, a goofy smile on his face. When he reached her, he took her hand in his own, bravely.

"Mrs. Matthew, ready to go home?" He joked.

She giggled, nodding that yes she was ready.

Their teacher led the group of student to their new living arrangements across campus.

The dorms weren't so much like their regular rooms rather they were apartments, fully furnished with a kitchen, bathroom, living room and one bed room with king sized bed. ("Yes, Quinn you have to share the bed with Logan.")

Luckily, all six of the gang were on the same floor right next to each other. (Chase and Zoey's being apartment 101. )

They would have to pack bags from their real rooms but since they had the day off, Ms. Luna suggested they get comfortable first.

Zoey settled herself on the brown leather couch in the living room, sighing as the pressure on her back ceased. Chase joined her, leaving a little space between them.

"So..." she said, looking over at him with a small smile.

"So?" Chase questioned, his voice quaking slightly.

She placed a hand on his knee.

"Why are you so nervous?" she laughed.

"I- I don't know. It's just this is all a little overwhelming, I guess. "

Her face scrunched together in confusion. "Why?"

"It just is. I mean I've only ever lived with one girl, and that was my mom. I don't want to do some stupid guy-ish thing that could mess up our friendship. "

Zoey laughed again. "Chase, I've known you for two years. If something you do annoys me, I'll tell you. Just like I expect you to tell me if I act in a way you don't like. Deal? "

He seemed to relax at her words.

"Yeah, okay." He agreed, giving her an appreciative smile.

She scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Chase responded by wrapping an arm around her waist, one hand on her side and the other resting on the belly.

This was going to be a long three months.

**A.N: So what do you guys think? :) I'll be posting the new chapter of **_**Safe**_** tomorrow after I go register for school. (Senior year, baby! ^^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: The first half is Quogan/Mola. Now I have never written either before but I will try my best. I'm only really good at Choey.**

**First off, to the guest who asked about Elvis: Since this is set in Season Three and I am pretty sure that by this time one of the boys had taken him home over one of the breaks so he won't be included in the story. :)**

**Chapter Two: Keeping up with the "Reese-Penskys".**

Quinn Pensky glowered at the back of Logan Reese's head. How could Ms. Luna ever think she even remotely compatible with him?

"I am not sharing a bed with you." She hissed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Ms. Luna said you had to! Besides, where else can I sleep?"

"I don't care. The couch? The floor? Or maybe outside. " She suggested, smirking.

"Okay, what is your deal with me?" Logan barked, throwing his hands in the air. "_Sometimes I wonder why I like her as much as I do. All she does is snap at me." he thought._

"My deal? " she repeated, incredulous. "My _deal_ is that you are a chauvinistic pig and I would rather not sleep next to you at night. "

"Like I am so happy to have to sleep with you! " he growled, advancing towards her.

Silence settled between them as the truth of his words began to seep in.

Neither was happy to be in this living situation but it was no reason for them to make each other miserable.

"You're right, I am sorry. I would blame it on pregnancy hormones but..." she trailed off, chuckling under her breath.

He gave a smile, laughing as well.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The two shook hands but quickly dropped them as they both felt the spark zap through them.

" Uh...do you want to go hang out with Michael and Lola? " He asked, shifting awkwardly in place.

"Sure, let's do that." She agreed, eagerly. "Should we invite Zoey and Chase?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Michael and I have a bet going."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "On?"

"How long it will take Chase to tell Zoey how he feels with them being in such close quarters." He answered, guiltily.

She laughed. "I want in! I say he cracks within a month."

"That is what I say but Michael seems to think he has more will power than that since he's waited for two years."

"His logic is flawed. There are new factors being introduced that could act as a catalyst. Like the fact she is pretending to be his wife and carrying his child. "

"It has to be driving him crazy." Logan agreed. It was certainly killing him and he wasn't even in love with Quinn. _Yet._

"Let's go." he said, ushering her to the door.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner,_ hubby_? " Lola asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Michael looked up from the tv and smiled.

"Ah you don't have to cook for me, Lola. Let me do it. " he insisted.

It was odd how easily the two slipped into this "marriage" with out being uncomfortable. It was almost natural for them.

"No, I want to. I am fake pregnant, not incapable ." She told him, searching for a ingredients. "Um...how do make spaghetti?"

He chuckled, standing and walking into the kitchen.

"I've got this,Lola. Go sit and watch _Girly Cow."_

She brightened at this. "Okay!"

As she reached the couch, a knock came on the door.

Lola sighed dramatically. "Come in!"

Logan and Quinn burst through the door.

"Yo."

"What's up?"

"Is that food? Good, I am starving!"

Michael rolled his eyes, gathering one more box of noodles and pouring more oil into the pan of water on the stove.

The new comers threw themselves onto different pieces of furniture.

"Yes, have a seat." Lola said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Oh hush." Quinn responded, rubbing her empathy belly. "Have you guys decided what you will call yourselves after the 'marriage ceremonies' ? "

One of the other things all couples had to participate in was a small group ceremony in which they would sign "marriage certificates" and decide the surname they would use. It was an odd assignment but Ms. Luna was weird to begin with so they decided not to question it.

"Yeah, I am just taking his last name." Lola said, shrugging. "You two?"

"The Reeses" "The Reese-Penskys"

They answered at the same time.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"We're hyphenating!"

"No, we aren't!"

The two continued to bicker, much to Lola and Michael's annoyance.

"Okay!" Lola yelled.

"Why don't you just both keep your last names and be the Reese slash Penskys? " Michael suggested.

The two exchanged a look of embarrassment. Here they were, squabbling over something completely irrelevant that could be solved as easily as snapping their fingers.

They agreed that they would each keep their respective surnames.

The two couples ate their dinner together at the small dining room table that the school had provided for them.

After they had finished the meal, Logan and Quinn dismissed themselves back to their assigned apartment.

* * *

Zoey and Chase had spent the evening on the couch, his arm around her shoulder as they watched TV, only leaving to go back to their dorm rooms to collect clothes and other personal items after which they picked up a To-Go order from Sushi Rox.

He would spare an occasional glance down at his best friend that would send his heart fluttering about in his chest. For the next three months he would be living and sharing a bed with Zoey Brooks.

_" Sharing a bed._" he thought, groaning internally. He would wake up from what Michael and Logan called his "Zoey Dreams" that varied from seeing her in a white wedding dress to seeing her in nothing at all. (The second being the most common.)

What if he talked in his sleep and she heard? She'd be so creeped out by him! Could he play it off as mere proximity? Teen age boy hormones? Zoey was an understanding girl but he really didn't want to push it.

Zoey yawned beside him, stretching.

"I think its time for me to hit the hay!" she announced, sitting up. " Ms. Luna said we could take the bellies off for bed until we get use to it."

She stood, patting him on his knee before taking off to the bedroom. _ Their bedroom._

He watched her go, deciding to give her time to get comfortable before turning in himself.

Around ten minutes later, he entered the room hesitantly.

Zoey, who had pulled the covers back on the king sized bed, looked up at him with a smile.

His breath caught at the sight of her ,standing in the glow of the bedside lights. wearing only a purple t-shirt that was about two sizes to big for her with "PCA Writer's Society " in sky blue letters. It looked awfully familiar.

"Hey, is that my shirt?" he asked with a chuckle, leaning against the doorway.

She glanced down and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, you left it at my dorm the day we went to the beach and I've meant to return it. I guess I just grabbed it out of my drawer when I was packing. You don't mind,right?" she replied.

"Of course not." He said.

She beamed at him, sliding beneath the covers.

He closed the bedroom door and walked into the connecting bathroom to strip down into his boxers.

When he returned to the room, Zoey was on her side facing the empty spot on the bed where he would lay.

He crawled in next to her, laying also on his side so they were facing one another.

Their was a sizable gap between them at first, neither wanting to invade the others personal space.

Chase, deciding that since he was already fated three months filled with the temptation of touching her, placed a hand on her hip to pull her and himself to the center of the bed. If he was going to suffer through this he may as well give into some urges. (The least being wanting to hold her while they slept.)

Zoey placed both of her hands on his bare chest and nestled into his embrace.

She was asleep within minutes with Chase following not to long after.

* * *

**A.N: There is chapter two. I know it was Choey heavy, I just can't help it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Okay you guys! A real quick chapter because I feel you guys deserve it. I am so sorry but I have piles upon piles of homework (AP Students can sympathize.)**

**Here is Chapter...3? o.o As per suggestion of a review, I will start with the mock wedding of...**

**CHOEY. XD Shocker, right? With flashbacks from the other weddings.**

Ch.3

Chase wiped his sweaty palms down his dress pant covered thighs , his throat tight.

It was just a mock wedding! He wasn't really getting married to the love of his life, one Zoey Brooks, so why was he so freaked out?

Oh, that's right. _ He had to actually kiss the bride._

Ms. Luna had decided, on whim during Michael and Lola's "wedding" that the newly not so weds should have to kiss to seal the deal.

_"Stop!" screeched a voice from the back of the crowd._

_Lola and Michael had chosen to have their "wedding" on the beach, with everyone circling them. _

_Ms. Luna shuffled forward, grinning brightly,_

_Lola, who was dressed in a white sundress that she had bought off campus, turned from Michael and Dustin, who was acting as the officiant._

_"What?" _

_"You two must kiss! In fact, it is a new rule!"_

_Michael and Lola exchanged a look, both shrugging to show that they were okay with it._

Chase gave a sigh, running his fingers through his bush of hair.

He and Zoey had decided on being mock married in front of the flag pole. _Their flagpole._

It had actually been Zoey's idea, oddly enough. She had suggested it during Logan and Quinn's wedding.

_Quinn and Logan stood in front of the fountain, hands clasped together as they recited their fake vows._

_Zoey, who sat next to Chase on one of the plastic chairs, leaned over to whisper in his ear._

_"We should have our wedding by our flag pole. You know, as sort of a private joke? "_

_Chase felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. _

_"Heh, yeah. Let's do it."_

He smiled at the memory as the music began to play, signalling that Zoey would be coming down the aisle.

She'd chosen a, in his opinion, highly appropriate song for her walk. Their favorite cover band,Boyce Avenue, had performed a remix of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

Zoey came into view, her arm looped through her Dustin who was giving her away, as the lyrics poured out of the speakers.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong_

_I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down_

She was wearing a white, halter beach dress that reached her ankles. Her hair was curled and fell onto her bare , tan shoulders.

She was beautiful.

_Before you met me I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine._

Chase was going to kiss Zoey. After so many years of waiting to know what her lips would feel like against his own, the wait would finally be over.

_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

Dustin released Zoey and took his seat as the music cut off.

She smiled, taking his hand with her own as Michael began to speak.

The two exchanged "vows" and silver bands.

With a huge grin on his face, Michael announced loudly.

"I now pronounce you mock man and wife! You may kiss the bride, Fro boy!"

The guest chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Chase took a deep breath before tilting his head towards her, his heart racing.

Their lips drew closer and closer but as he went in for the kiss someone let out a loud screech.

It was then Chase Matthews decided that the universe truly did hate him.

**A.N: Alrighty , you guys this might be my last update for a few weeks. I have a lot of stuff going on. Safe won't be updated anytime soon. Sorry. :(**


End file.
